honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
People's Navy in Exile
The People's Navy in Exile was an organization of former members the Havenite Office of State Security operating units of the State Security Naval Forces and State Security Ground Forces. Its warships used the prefix PNES. History An association of former SSNF captains and personnel that refused to recognize the new Havenite Government, the People's Navy in Exile unified StateSec refugees that were acting as pirates in the Verge region with the support of Manpower Incorporated and MesaIn actuality, the Manpower and Mesan support of the PNE and other StateSec exiles was a clandestine operation of the Mesan Alignment.. Officially, their stated goal was to one day return to Haven to overthrow the Pritchart administration and return the Committee of Public Safety to power in the Republic of Haven. In reality, the PNE had almost no chance of accomplishing that goal as it had no permanent base of operations and almost nothing in the way of resources or logistical or financial supportAn example of the PNE's financial problems were the difficulties of PNES Jacinthe, which had operated independently before joining the PNE and had taken severe damage as a result of several unsuccessful pirate operations.. :See also: Liberation Force in Exile, People's First Liberation Squadron The closest the PNE came to achieving its objective was in 1921 PD when its Mesan Alignment sponsorsThe Alignment used the Mesan Space Navy as its proxy. offered to reinforce the PNE with former Solarian League Navy units in return for the PNE's execution of Operation Ferret, a rogue naval operation to retake the Congo System and Congo Wormhole Bridge and attack on the newly-established Kingdom of Torch that included an Eridani Edict violation against the planet Torch itselfUnbeknownst to the PNE, a secondary operation, Operation Wooden Horse, would have detonated hidden nuclear devices inside their ships, eliminating all witnesses to Mesan involvement.. Fortunately for Torch, the authorities of the neighboring Maya Sector authorities were able to learn of the possibility of an attack and deduced the probable location of the intended action, dispatching elements of the Maya Sector Detachment to discourage, deter, and if necessary defeat the expected attack. Though the Mayan forces suffered significant losses in the subsequent Second Battle of Congo, the battle resulted in the destruction of the PNE's battlecruisers and the surrender of its remaining forces surrendered without the intended kinetic bombardment. The PNE survivors were later interned on a remote island on Torch, with almost no chance of escape due to the hostile marine life in the surrounding ocean, and were kept isolated to conceal their knowledge of Mayan tactics, ships, and weapons.One of the ocean's indigenous species was described as a "cross between a manta ray and a lobster" and were known to eat anything except rocks. According to Solarian knowledge, until 1922 PD, survivors were handed over for trial to the Republic of HavenIn that case, the fate of non-Havenite personnel, including Mesan liaison officer, was not certain.. ( , ) Mesan Support * Mesa System Navy "played mayor part" in providing training and logistical support to the PNE. * Gift of 31 Solarian-origin warships (10 BC, 5 CL, 16 DD) for the established People's Navy in ExileFar exceeding the number of original Havenite units (4 BC, 8 CA, 3 CL).. Transfered ships were effectively SLN castoffs however. * At least one maintenance overhaul of the PNE warships. * Assistance with recruitment action. * Support with c.a. 5000 Cataphract-A dual drive shipkiller missilesAn equivalent of 12 broadside salvos of 14 battlecruisers (over 400 missiles).. During maintenance procedures the Mesans planted secret autodestruct charges on all the PNE warshipsOperation Wooden Horse.. They were to be detonated upon success of the destruction of Torch. There were to be no inconvenient witnesses, and no retaliation by all starnations concerning the Eridani Edict. ( ) Personnel With four battlecruisers, eight heavy cruisers and three light cruisers there should be 19,000 of original SSNF personnel. 31 more warships were handed over by Mesa, making it necessary for the PNE to recruit and train an additional 31,000 crew. The person in charge of personnel recruitment on Mesa was Cybille DuChamps. She hired both StateSec refugeesCharged with the enforcement of military discipline. (CS2) and criminals with some technical skillsAs mercenaries. Planned homicide in the Congo System didn't allow cooperation with respectable mercenary outfits.. Shortages required that non-StateSec mercenaries obtained commanding officer positions on nine destroyers. It also proved necessary to promote some non-commissioned officers to commissioned officers' posts. As in the People's Navy and the SSNF, officers of the PNE referred to each other with a "Citizen" appended to their rank. Chain of Command * Commodore Adrian Luff – Senior Officer, Commanding Officer of the battlecruiser elementCaptain (SSNF) and acting Commodore in fact, promotion to Commodore self-granted. His seniority between other SSNF Captains is not certain. Obiviously junor to Commodore Clignet of People's First Liberation Squadron, who died August 25, 1920 PD in the battle of Nuncio. * Commodore Santander Konidis – PNE second in command, Commanding Officer of the heavy cruiser squadron at least * third in command and further – SSNF Captains in charge of screening elements or being ships' commanders Staff Commodore Luff's staff * Commander Millicent Hartman – Chief of Staff * Commander Pierre Stravinsky – Operations Officer * Lieutenant Commander Philippine Christiansen – Astrogator * Lieutenant Yvonne Kamerling – Communications Officer Captain Olivier Vergnier – flag captain ([[PNES Leon Trotsky|PNES Leon Trotsky]], CO) Captain Gowan Maddock – official Mesan Space Navy liaison to Commodore Luff ("technical advisor"), covert Mesan Alignment Navy officer in fact Commodore Konidis' staff * Commander Gino Sanchez – Chief of Staff * Lieutenant Commander Jason Petit – Operations Officer * Lieutenant Ludivine Grimault – Communications Officer Captain Irénée Egert – flag captain ([[PNES Chao Kung Ming|PNES Chao Kung Ming]], CO) Commander Jessica Milliken – MSN liaison with Commodore Konidis, same covert status as Captain Maddock Order of Battle * battlecruiser element, organized as one squadron, divided into divisionsThe only one mentioned was comprised of PNES Leon Trotsky and PNES Mao Tse-tung., CO Commodore Luff ** [[PNES Leon Trotsky|PNES Leon Trotsky]], flagship – CO Captain Olivier Vergnier, acting CO Commander Jarko Laurent ** [[PNES Alexander Suvorov|PNES Alexander Suvorov]] (W) ** [[PNES Bernard Montgomery|PNES Bernard Montgomery]] (W) ** [[PNES Charlemagne|PNES Charlemagne]] (W) – CO Captain Hervé Bostwick ** [[PNES Isoroku Yamamoto|PNES Isoroku Yamamoto]] (W) ** [[PNES Mao Tse-tung|PNES Mao Tse-tung]] ** [[PNES George Washington|PNES George Washington]] ** [[PNES Ho Chi Minh|PNES Ho Chi Minh]] ** [[PNES Marquis de Lafayette|PNES Marquis de Lafayette]] ** [[PNES Maximilien Robespierre|PNES Maximilien Robespierre]] – CO Captain Kalyca Sakellaris ** [[PNES Napoleon Bonaparte|PNES Napoleon Bonaparte]] – CO Captain Noemie Beausoleil ** [[PNES Oliver Cromwell|PNES Oliver Cromwell]] ** [[PNES Thomas Paine|PNES Thomas Paine]] ** [[PNES Sun Tzu|PNES Sun Tzu]] :(W) for ''Warlord C''-class units, other - ''Indefatigable'' class units * heavy cruiser squadron, – CO Commodore Konidis ** [[TNS Spartacus|PNES Chao Kung Ming]], squadron flagship – CO Captain Irenee Egert ** seven other units''Mars''-class vessels * light cruiser element: ** [[PNES Jacinthe|PNES Jacinthe]] – CO Commander Arsène Bottereau ** [[PNES Félicie|PNES Félicie]] ** [[PNES Véronique|PNES Véronique]] ** five other unitsgifted ''Bridgeport''-class vessels * destroyer flotilla16 ''War Harvest''-class units References Category:Republic of Haven Category:Republic of Haven Navy Category:Republic of Haven Political Groups